


Hands On

by TiBun



Series: Where Hands May Touch [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ronalliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald's stunt at the office was enough to earn him more than he expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." William said, his lips pressed in a thin line as he stepped into the apartment he shared with his lover. After closing the door, he busied himself with removing his shoes and jacket, placing them neatly in their proper place, and then taking time to straighten out Ronald's predictably lazily tossed shoes next to his own.

Ronald had gotten off his shift at work earlier than William—as usual—and was found laying across the davenport, a scotch in one hand and a file he had to review in the other. He lowered the folder and gave a cocky smirk, "You asked me to. You can't blame me for it!"

William's cheeks heated, "I asked you to get people to stop treating you like a piece of meat to be passed around a dating pool. I didn't ask you to make a scene about it."

"That was the only way it'd work!" Ron insisted, sitting up, "Ever since you and I got serious I've been asking them to lay off the touching and asking for dates! It kept happening. And it was bothering you so I took it further with providing proof that I'm not available to anyone but you. And it worked, didn't it? I didn't get asked a single time all day about when I'll be taking any of them on a date! No butt-touching happened either!"

"No one should be touching anyone's behind in the work place. It is highly inappropriate." William sighed, "But I suppose if it helped keep people's hands off you, then the disruption and gossip is worth it."

"…You know…" Ronald set down his folder and half-drank glass on the coffee table before pushing himself up and approaching his lover with a mischievous look, "There is still one person who can be incredibly hands _on_ with me~"

Purring, he slipped his arms around William, leaning in to kiss along the part of his neck that was exposed over his stiff collar and tie.

It was William's turn to smirk, the expression hardly noticeable upon his handsome features, "Oh, I intend to. I wouldn't want you to forget whose hands may roam over every inch of you." He husked, possessively cupping the young blond's behind in both hands.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
